Mi brillante deseo
by Alex Razel
Summary: ¿La vida siempre será tan vacía como ahora? Tal vez no si no lo deseo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. LA PIEZA QUE YA NO PUEDE SER ENCAJADA.

-¡Kaneki!- resonaba su voz en mi mente a cada segundo, llenando incompletamente los pasillos de esta oscura habitación a la que alguna vez llamé "hogar".

¿Cúando fue que dejé escapar todo lo que amaba? Tal vez desde el día que mi madre, enferma y sonriente partió de este mundo. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? Que mi cuerpo y mi presente se han presentado estables, que la ansiedad se convirtió poco a poco en soledad y mi sercreto se encuentra encerrado en el sótano, ¿por qué no estas aquí, Hide?

Ahora tendría muchas cosas que contarte, como Anteiku, que se encuentra estabe y bonito como siempre ha sido, te contaría acerca de que Touka-chan continúa siendo igual de inteligente y graciosa, te contaría que todo está en orden, pero te estaría mintiendo.

Sí, creo que es momento de regresar a la universidad. . .

\- . -

Hoy era frío como de costumbre, incluso diría que me agradaba. Caminé con paso decidido hacia Kamii, tratando de volver a recuperar mi vida.

Sabía que yo era una pieza que ya no podía encajar en ningun lado, menos en un instituto de literatura lleno de personas amables, pero jamás es tarde para inentarlo. Además era hora de volver a ser Kaneki Ken, no sólo "el ojo parchado" ¿no es así? Amaba el gran optimismo que en mi portaba, más por la inspiración que guiaba mis ideales. Sabía que ya no era el mismo que antes, que jamás volvería a serlo incluso si voviera a nacer, pero sólo una persona en el mundo podía hacerme sentir "humano" de nuevo.

Llegué por fin, la fachada sigue vieja y desgastada como solía serlo. Vaya que no ha cambiado nada, así debe ser el mundo ¿no? a pesar de haberte perdido por un gran tiempo, jamás será suficiente como para poder hacerlo cambiar. Caminé sin prisa por los pasillos del instituto, se encontraba frío y vacío, una virtud de haber llegado temprano, llegando así a un mural donde un cartel con mi rostro llamaba la atención.

"SE BUSCA" resaltaba. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que ese tiempo donde permanecí perdido y sin rumbo, alguien lo notó, haciendo cambiar el mundo, entonces ¿si era cierto? ¿Podrá una persona en el mundo, cambiarlo? Miré con detenimiento el rostro que ahí se ilustraba, siendo tan distante al que ahora lo mira con nostalgia. Así que eso era, un rastro de querer cambiar el mundo con letras y símbolos no serviría de nada cuando lo que se quiere es encontrar a una persona, aunque fuera absurdo ya que esa persona en el papel ya no era yo.

Con toda mi fuerza arranqué el cartel, tirándolo al cesto de basura más cercano. Continuando así mi recorrido.

Los árboles adornados de una ligera y hermosa nieve me hacían pensar que todo era parte de un sueño, aquel del cual no quisiera despertar jamás, donde una extraña tranquilidad me reconfortaba y me hacía sentir que todo fue una pesadilla, que tal vez una comida pesada por la noche me había hecho una mala jugada, podía sentirme feliz.

Decidí sentarme en una de las butacas de descanso que se encontraban cerca, disfrutando con regocijo aquel ambiente invernal. Tal vez fue tanto mi animo que saqué un libro de mi mochila. Una pequeña novela que Hinami-chan me había regalado por mi regreso a Anteiku, supe que era buen momento para comenzarla.

-¡Kaneki!- una voz me llamó. No, no fue mi imaginación o algo parecido. Esta vez sentí que su voz era completamente real.

Entonces lo vi llegar, corriendo hacia mi dirección como cuando éramos pequeños, con esa gran sonrisa con la que podía engañar a todo el mundo diciendo que "estaría bien".

-Hide. . .

-Kaneki. . . ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿No crees?

\- . -


	2. Chapter 2 Historias pasadas

**TT3TT gracias por leer esta historia. Prometo no decepcionarles !**

**En dedicación a la personita más hermosa que me motivó a escribir de este OTP y que, al igual que todas mis historias, seguiré siendo su trágico Usagi-san. Ti amomo, Misaki 3 **

-Ha sido un tiempo, ¿no crees, Kaneki?

-Lo ha sido. . .

-¡Vamos! Cambia esa cara. Pareciese como si hubieras visto un fantasma- bromeó un poco. Sin dua no era una de mis tanta imaginación. Él era real. -¿Kaneki?

-¿Eh?

-Te decía que fuéramos por un café. El ambiente está helado.

-Vale- comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería escolar.

Hide. . . Esta vez no es tu silueta adornando mi oscura habitación al sentirme asustado. Esta vez estas aquí, alumbrando sin saberlo el cielo con tu sonrisa, bromeando acerca de mi "gran cambio" por mi cabello blanco, incluso haciendo hipótesis acerca de por qué me fui.

Quisiera decirte todo pero no tendría la fuerza para hacerlo, no ahora que he vuelto:

-Fui a un curso de literatura francesa.

-¿Francesa?

-Exacto, se presentó una oportunidad para ir y no podía rechazarla.

-¿Que hay del cabello? ¿Te has vuelto vanidoso?- soltó una carcajada.

-Hey~ no es así. Es una especie de gen heredado de mi padre, el cual dijeron que no presentaría cambios sino hasta mi adultez.

-Nunca me comentaste de eso, Kaneki.

-Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

El aroma del café humeante de sus manos me hacía viajar de nuevo a Anteiku, donde conocí a Rize-san, donde comenzó todo y a su vez terminaba mi antigua vida, ¿será que todo volverá a ser como antes? Tranquilo, viendo pasar el día a través de las letras de los libros y su voz reprochándome un minuto de divertida atención. . .

-Todo será como antes. Kaneki, será como si nunca te hubieras ido- sonrió de nuevo.

¿Eh? ¿A caso pudo leer mi mente? Bueno, ahora no importa, sé que eso será verdad.

Pronto el olor a café se desvanecía, junto con la frialdad del ambiente, incluso podía sentirme incómodo con tantas chaquetas cubriéndome, así que poco a poco me retiré de las mismas.

-Kaneki~ ¿por qué te volviste tan misterioso?- me miró, haciendo un puchero.

-¿En qué forma?

-En la forma que no me has dicho ¡qué tal tu arribo de nuevo a Tokyo! Debió haber sidp un gran cambio después de haber viajado por tanto tiempo. Además aquella chica, la de la cafetería. . . ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Touka. . .

-¡Exacto! La he visto en esta universidad, me pareció extraño porque aún no entran los de primer curso, así que deduje que te estaba buscando. . . O tal vez a mi, jajaja!

Ya veo. . . Así que Touka-chan ha estado viniendo, pero, ¿por qué lo haría si sabía dónde estaba?

-Hide. . .

-¿Hmm?

-Vayamos a ver a Touka. . .- sonreí. Era hora de volver a revivir aquellas historias pasadas de las cuales jamás olvidé.

Hide correspondió mi sonrisa, caminando justo a lado de mi. Tal vez como siempre lo vi en las veces que caminé solo y sin rumbo, en la veces que arriesgaba algo más que mi vida en Aogiri todo para volverme más fuerte y poder protegerlos protegerlo de todo, pero estaba equivocado; sin duda era mejor poder verle sin ser un delirio.

Ambos salimos de la universidad, decidimos que este día sería especial debido a mi regreso así que no tomamos clase alguna, dirigiéndonos a Anteiku, donde probablemente todos estarían esperándonos. Todo este tiempo compartido y desperdiciado a la vez, pensando que pudo haber sido una mejor idea quedarme en Aoigiri, pudriendome cerca de una agonía de querer ser humano de nuevo, pero aferrándome a mi nueva naturaleza. ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Si dentro de Aogiri no tenía nada que proteger, nada con qué aferrarme a seguir vivo. Tal vez por eso volví, aunque fuese una estupidez de alto peligro, ahora, tal como estoy, ¿qué más puede preocuparme?

\- . -

La pequeña campana sonó, haciendo notoria nuestra llegada.

-Bienven. . . ¿Kaneki?

-Yooh~ Touka-chan- respondió Hide, posándose frente a mi.

-Buenas, Touka-chan- saludé a espaldas de Hide.

-Eh. . . Erm. . . Adelante, ¿les ofrezco algo?

-Touka, necesitamos más. . . ¿Kaneki?

-¡Nishiki-senpai! Cuánto timepo, ¿no lo cree?- respondió Hide, una vez mas.

-¿Qué tal?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- gruño el pelinaranja un poco irritado.

-Sólo vinimos a tomar algo de café, celebrando el regreso de Kaneki, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Kaneki-kun, veo que has regresado- de pronto, Yoshimura-san entró a la salilla, siempre sonriendo.

-¡Bueno, qué no servimos cafe?! Ahora, a trabajar- exclamó Nishiki, ignorando su expresión anterior.

-¿Lo ves, Kaneki? Todos te hemos extrañado.

-Chicos. . .-de pronto se escuchó un largo silencio, esperando a aquello que recitaría. -Gracias. Por fin he vuelto.

-¡Nii-san!- escuché una pequeña voz detrás de mí.

-Hinami-chan- sonreí, cargandola por la cintura.

-Nii-san! Ya no soy una niña- exclamó un tanto sonrojada.

-Lo siento~- bromeé.

-Hmm~ ¿qué tal te pareció el libro?

-¡Genial! Me parece muy interesante- correspondí.

Los lazos entre personas y ghouls deberían de sobrepasar las barreras que los hace diferenciarnos en "especie", usar algo tan monótono como una claficiación ¿en verdad está bien?

Ahora los veo sonriendo, tan perfecto y feliz que se volvió el mundo, eso lo que me hace pensar y ser más fuerte, para conservar tan bellas sonrisas en algo más que recuerdos. Si no pudiese proteger lo que más amo, ¿por qué seguiría parado aquí? Esperando el día de su juicio final ¿tal vez? No, jamás pasará. Porque el día que decidí huir de la soledad que me hundía, el día en que comencé a caminar por el camino que alguna vez crucé, este mismo día, prometí ante los recuerdos de una larga pesadilla que nunca permitiría ver morir a alguien más.

-Kaneki-kun, debemos hablar- Yoshimura-san susurró, guiándome detrás de él para entrar a su oficina.

\- . -

-Verás. . . Estamos en la mira de la CCG.

-Pero no hemos llamado la atención lo suficiente.

-Sin embargo, lograron pillar nuestro rastro desde la última vez que nos visitaron.

-¿Usted cree que planeen algo en contra de nosotros?

-. . .


End file.
